


🌊𝑾𝒊𝒔𝒉 𝒊 𝒘𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓 🌊

by uwugorl123



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Akaashi is oblivious for the first chapter, Depressed Hinata Shouyou, Different Endings, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Sad, Sad Hinata Shouyou, camellia flower, hanahaki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwugorl123/pseuds/uwugorl123
Summary: (tw for depression,anxiety attacks, details of gore and death)𝑯𝒂𝒏𝒂𝑯𝒂𝒌𝒊 𝑫𝒊𝒔𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒆The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from unrequited love, where the patient's throat will fill up with flower, they will then proceed to throw, and cough up the petals And flowers. One of the only ways for the disease to 'disappear' is if, the said person returns the feeling The infection can also be removed through surgery, though the feelings disappear along with the petals. If they choose nether options, or the feeling is not returned in time, then the patient's lungs will fill up with flowers, and will eventually suffocate.There is no specific flower for the disease, but it'll either be the crushes favourite type of flower, or their favourite colour.Hinata shoyo is depressedBut she didn't have a bad childhood so why was she depressed?He feels like she doesn't have the right to be depressed because she doesn't have any major traumaShe thought so.So she must be right?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Hinata Shouyou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	1. 𝑪𝒂𝒎𝒆𝒍𝒍𝒊𝒂

Hanahaki Disease  
The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from unrequited love, where the patient's throat will fill up with flower, they will then proceed to throw, and cough up the petals, (sometimes even the flowers). One of the only ways for the disease to 'disappear' is if, the said person returns the feeling (it can't be resolved with friendship, it has to be genuine feelings of love). The infection can also be removed through surgery, though the feelings disappear along with the petals. If they choose nether options, or the feeling is not returned in time, then the patient's lungs will fill up with flowers, and will eventually suffocate.  
There is no specific flower for the disease, but it'll either be the crushes favourite type of flower, or their favourite colour. We can only hope for the patients, and pray that the crushes favourite flower isn't a type of rose.

~𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒂𝒕𝒂 𝒑𝒐𝒗~

I woke up in a cold sweat,shaking.  
It felt so warm,almost  
𝑺𝒖𝒇𝒇𝒐𝒄𝒂𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒈  
After I calmed down a bit I remembered that training camp was today and I sighed.  
"I have to cover up my scars again today huh?" I mumble to myself  
It was 4 am so i had time to get prepared.  
I go to the bathroom and bandage myself up. I feel something in my throat. I start coughing and coughing until there was a single petal with blood on it.  
"No..." I mumble I couldn't have the Hanahaki Disease I just couldn't no no no no no

~𝒕𝒊𝒎𝒆 𝒔𝒌𝒊𝒑~

I headed to school but not before saying my goodbyes to my family.  
When I got to school, the bus was already there.  
"Hinata! Get on!" Daichi shouted.  
I climbed onto the bus and sat beside suga.  
"Nē hina-chan why do you have bandages on?" Suga asked me softly.  
"Ah! Um..." I began before quickly thinking of an excuse "I was riding my bike and I fell!" I ended.  
Suga looked suspicious but just looked out the window resting his head on the arm of the seat.

~3𝒓𝒅 𝒑𝒆𝒓𝒔𝒐𝒏 𝒑𝒐𝒗~

Everyone arrived at the camp and got off the bus.  
Getting their luggage in the process.  
They all met up with Nekōma and Fukurōdani.

~𝒕𝒊𝒎𝒆 𝒔𝒌𝒊𝒑~

It's nighttime and hinata finished a 3v3 match with Akaashi and Yaku on her team and tsukki, bokuto and Kuroo on the opposing team. With kiyoko and yachi watching the whole time

~𝒂𝒌𝒂𝒂𝒔𝒉𝒊 𝒑𝒐𝒗~

I looked over to hinata as I'm drinking from my waterbottle her usual smile was not on her face and it was replaced with a look full of sorrow, but it soon came back when she noticed me looking. She smiled but not like the ones she usually does it sorta looked?  
Relaxed?  
I smiled back a little but it couldn't show my excitement

~𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒂𝒕𝒂 𝒑𝒐𝒗~  
I smiled at him. My crush, Akaashi. I felt a little happy when he smiled back but when I saw him talk to yachi I felt a sudden wave of sadness then that clump in my throat from before.  
I walked over to kuroo.  
"I'm just gonna go the the bathroom real quick!"  
He nodded and said "just don't get lost!"  
I laughed it off and went to the bathroom I went into a stall and started coughing. After a while I coughed up 2 blood covered petals I didn't notice before but they're the same colour as Akaashi's eyes...  
And it was a camellia flower...  
I wonder if that's Akaashi's favourite flower.  
I started walking back to the gym.  
When I got there I walked up to Akaashi.  
"Hey! Akaashi-san what's your favourite flower?" I ask.  
"Ah my favourite are camellias" he answered back.  
I bowed then walked away to a bench and sat down, kuroo came over to me.  
"Nē chibi-chan why are you sitting here instead of practicing I thought you would wanna practice" he asked.  
"Ah! I'm just feeling a bit sick you know? Heheh" I answered back  
"Oh if that's the case then... Akaashi! Can you take hinata to her room?" He shouts  
Akaashi nods


	2. 𝑻𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒊𝒔𝒏𝒕 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒊𝒕 𝒍𝒐𝒐𝒌𝒔 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi found out ♡︎

Chp 2

~𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒂𝒕𝒂 𝒑𝒐𝒗~

'Oh. My. God. That's the worst thing you could've done!' I scream internally.  
"Ah okay!" I replied   
The walk was awkward at first so I spoke up.   
"Ah, um, Akaashi san?"  
He turns to me.  
"Yes?"   
"Ah! Um, my friend from my middle school asked me to ask you... if you have a crush on anyone! Yeah!" I finally ask.  
"Ah, I d-do actually" he replies 

Then and there.

𝑰 𝒇𝒆𝒍𝒕 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝒎𝒚 𝒘𝒐𝒓𝒍𝒅 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒓𝒊𝒑𝒑𝒆𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒑𝒆𝒊𝒄𝒆𝒔

I felt the lump in my throat again

I started coughing.

He turned to me.

"Hinata are you oka-" 

I coughed up a 𝗳𝗹𝗼𝘄𝗲𝗿  
His face had a look of horror.

"Who...?" 

"Did... this...?"


	3. 𝑾𝒂𝒊𝒕...!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT I ONLY JUST CHECKED MY ACCOUNT TODAY IM SO SORRY

"Hah..."  
I finally realise what's going on and I look up at Akaashi with fear in my eyes  
"This... this isn't what it looks like...! Hahahah!!"  
I run off in a panic before he can grab me   
"Wait...!" I hear him shout in the distance  
I can't go back now   
I will never go back   
Shit,,, I need to hide  
I'll hide in this bush for now 

♡︎𝒂𝒌𝒂𝒂𝒔𝒉𝒊♡︎  
Where is she...  
I've been looking for the past 10 minutes but I can't find her...

What's that rustling in the bushes...?  
I turn to the bush in question and sure enough it's shaking  
I walk over to it  
I open the bush and see,,,  
"Hinata...?"  
She looks up with fear on her face   
"W-wait..."  
I look at her seriously

"Hinata"

"Who the fuck did this to you"


	4. 𝑻𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒎𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒘𝒐𝒓𝒌

{FOLLOWING GOOD END}  
♡︎Akaashi♡︎

There, that should calm her down or at least distract her.  
Huh   
She's blushing  
Ah, well that's to be expected I suppose  
ah shit she's blushing more  
What do I do ? 

♡︎hinata♡︎  
Ah! Ah! Aaahhh!!!! (//^//)   
Shit my face is so warm  
I don't know what to do  
Hmmm   
Ah I guess I could just,,,

♡︎Akaashi♡︎

Ah,  
She hugged me,,,  
This feels nice  
I want  
To hug back   
I feel so warm and fuzzy   
I want to stay like this forever   
In eachothers arms  
I like this  
Oh  
She let go  
That's fine

♡︎hinata♡︎

"I love you"   
I said it  
Phew  
That was easier than I thought   
My chest feels light  
I'm finally free  
Free from suffering   
Free from this pain  
Where I can love without hurt  
I like this

"I'll make a plan to get you better, I promise"  
That's nice of him to say,   
I better respond   
"Yeah,"

"That might work,,," 

A/n  
Thank you all for the support!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy this gon be sad


End file.
